The Human Subjects Core will provide a core resource for the recruitment and characterization of human subjects and the careful collection of biospecimens from these subjects. Recruiting human subjects for mechanism-oriented clinical research protocols requires well-developed systems to ensure successful subject recruitment and the collection of high quality biospecimens from well-characterized human subjects. Dr John Fahy, director of the UCSF Airway Clinical Research Center (UCSF-ACRC), and Dr Prescott Woodruff (associate director of the UCSF-ACRC), along with a team of research coordinators, have considerable experience in all aspects of these systems. The core will have three specific Aims. Aim 1 will be to recruit and enroll healthy and asthmatic subjects for study protocols designed to support the need of the three PPG projects. Aim 2 will be to collect high quality biospecimens from healthy and asthmatic subjects using systems and methods which ensure compliance with regulations. Aim 3 will be to manage IRB-related approvals and other regulatory paperwork for human research related to the three projects.